dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Quinn
'Grace A. Quinn '''is a Support Auror, but currently works at The Leaky Cauldron. Biography On a June 30th morning, Grace was born to Ackley and Dinah Quinn. As a toddler, she had an enjoyable life, and her family loved her. Ackley was an Auror and Dinah a Healer at St. Mungo's. Even though she never had siblings, Grace never got lonely. Her parent entertained her, especially her father. When she was nine, Grace's father died in war. Even though she was young, Grace went into depression. She would never leave her bedroom, and she wouldn't talk to her mother, thinking it would make her feel worse. Her emotions changed a bit, as she tried to convince herself that things would get better. Grace became happier with the help of her mother an a therapist. Just when she was finally accepting life as an eleven year old, she caught a deadly disease. Grace's mother was terrified, wondering if it was triggered by depression, which it was not. Grace could not go to Hogwarts. She was being treated by her mother at home. For three long years, Grace had this disease, and wondered every day which one was the end. When she was thirteen, she finally healed. Even though her mother helped Grace heal, they have not had a close relationship since the death of Ackley. Grace arrived at Hogwarts late in what should be her third year. It was hard for her to catch up on schoolwork and learn everything she needed to. Because of her father, she had dreamed of becoming an Auror like him. Since that required outstanding grades, Grace worked ''very hard in school. And even though she was a Gryffindor, Grace was very smart, but had more traits of the Lion House. In her sixth year, Grace met Exton Colbert. The two hit it off very well, and they really did like each other. When they graduated, Grace and Exton bought an apartment and moved in with each other; they had a serious relationship. As soon as she graduated, Grace was hired as a Support Auror. She enjoyed her job, and fought in a few battles. She knew her father would be proud, and did for herself, knowing she was saving others' lives and honoring Ackley. Every once in a while, Grace would remember some of the lovely teachers at Hogwarts, and that made her want to teach. When the next school year started, she was hired as a History of Magic teacher. Her boyfriend, Exton, was also hired, but as a Mythology professor. Towards the middle of the school year, Grace caught Exton cheating on her. It was something she had never expected, especially from a kind, truthful man like him. Grace decided to confront Exton a day later, but all they did was fight about it, which ended their relationship. Just hours later, Grace found out she was pregnant, three weeks pregnant, to be exact. She had always wanted to be a mother, but not at that point in her life. Grace tried to make the best of it. The first person she told was her longtime-best friend, Rachel. Since Exton and his new girlfriend had taken over their apartment, Rachel let Grace stay with her until she could find a new place. This made Grace delighted, and told Rachel she was going to be the baby's godmother. That left her with no job, and Grace didn't want to risk her child's life while being a support Auror, so she got a job at the Leaky Cauldron. There, she told the second person about her pregnancy, which was her mother. At first, things went well, Dinah told Grace she would be there for the two. But Grace broke down, not wanting her mother to abandon her. This just left her even more upset, knowing she might of ruined their relationship. Trivia * * Category:Blonde Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Graduated Character Category:Name begins with "G" Category:Kenzie's chars Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Apple Wand Category:Bundimun Wand Category:June Birthday Category:Adult Character Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Characters to be Preserved